Long Lost Hope
by LawL24
Summary: She had always been forced to hide, to run and lie. She had abandoned every hope to find someone who could love her for who she was. She had lived for a very long time and was tired to have no-one to count on. But maybe not everything was lost.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

I was running. Running as fast as I could. The wind was hitting my hair making it fly behind my back. From Kilometers I could smell the stink of smoke, it tickled and annoyed my nostrils. I tried to speed up for all I could. At every step I took I could hear cries of desperation and fear. I knew that my hope to save them was useless; despite this I forced my legs to go faster to reach the town where I was born and grew up. The wood, which had always been a wise adviser, was all around me and it seemed to be tricking and mocking me. The tree crowns' whispers and the falling of the leaves seemed to be trying to interfere with my furious run.

Arrived at the borders of the town I felt like a hole just opened in my chest.

Houses were on fire, people ran in every direction trying to escape death. Their eyes huge looking for any sign garanteeing them salvation.

Someone ran into me taking me back to reality. I shook my head and threw myself over the huge gate which marked the border of the city. I ran untill I was breathless towards that which had been my house since my birth. The place that in my eyes was the safest and the most untouchable in the whole world was now sorrounded by flames and smoke. I couldn't even distinguish its profile. I couldn't breath, but without a second thought I threw myself in uncaring of the heat.

I called his name with all the voice I had, I looked for him among flames and burnt ruins without finding a glimpse of him. At the end, when I thought I had no more chances to find him I saw him under a beam. I approached him as fast as I could and kneed by his side throwing the timber away. I lifted him on my left shoulder and ran out trying to save him.

Once we were far from danger I put him on the ground, lying him on his back. Horrified I noticed his conditions. Almost all of the visible skin was burnt like the poor clothes he had worked so hard to buy, now painfully merged with his flesh. His eyes huge and empty of the vitality I was used to see in them. For a moment I just kneed there with my head in my hands screaming my pain and dispair to the sky.

Everything I knew and cared for was lost in one night time. I found myself hoping the Gods took him with them in the less painful way possible. I stared in his eyes for a long time, then I stood and got back at the gate to see if there was someone that could still be saved. But soon I realised there was no possibility of salvation for the few inhabitants of that small town. I walked around only to appurate my uselessness and I couldn't not wonder if I was the reason for evereything that the Gods had inflicted those innocent farmers. I took all of the corpses I could find out of the gate and sat down watching how the flames ate everything I had ever loved.

The fire lasted a couple of days during which I never moved, watching the smoke create images in the sky. When the fire died I decited the time had come for my fellow citizens and friends to reach and get over the river that would take them where the soul rested in peace for eternity.

Only after giving each one o them a right sepolture and having paid their last trip I paid a slow and accurate last visit to what was left of my town. I passed what had been cultivated camps, remembering when he had taught me how to grow and pick, where I could run free from any kind of worry enjoying every second of my youth; where we lied hiding among the tall sheaves to observe the sky, letting the sunrays heat our skin. A smile reached my lips just thinking of him.

Although he was left alone after my mother had died when I was born he had raised me wonderfully. I had everything I could've ever wish for. And just thinking all of that had come to an end because of what I was killed me. I gritted my teeth trying to calm down, turned my face and kept walking. I arrived at the temple, the only building that had more than two floors. There the cerimonies were celebrated in favour of the Gods. I had been taught the religious cult since I was a baby, as it was used at the time, and had developped a great passion for te cult of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge (And not only because ai was named after her).

I passed lots of distroyed buildings that reminded me of episodes of my life, leaving me with pleasurable but paifull sensations at the same time. My last stop was my house. I had lived the best moments of my life and I conserved them all jelously in my heart and memory.

I took a long and heavy breath trying to absorb all the sensations that place aroused in me, hoping to never forget them. After throwing a last glance at my town I took off into the forest, leaving my country but not its lessons and history.

I was ready to begin a new life.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs**_

Here is the first chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Cries. I could hear terrorized cries everywhere I turned.

Someone passed me running trying uselessly to escape flames that by now had envelopped his whole body.

I reached out with my hand wanting to help him somehow, despite knowing I could do nothing; he continued running not even noticing my presence. The desperate voice of a woman who called his son, the smell of burnt flesh.

Everything felt so real it was impossible for me not to feel overwhelmed by the same sensations that had hit me in the past; colours were too vivid, the sounds too real to be a fantasy.

The smell of death was recognisable from miles, I could feel it following me, I could see its shadow behind the trees and the bushes.

It observed me, laughed at me. Its laugh as clear as the sound of a thousand bells in my mind. Its glare perfored my skin making me shiver. I shook strongly my head trying to shoo the feeling of its finger that pulled me towards it and its evil aura.

There was nothing I could possibily do to escape its grip. Despite this I kept struggling, not accepting the idea of it ending the same way over and over again.

A noise woke me from my trance. I breathed deeply trying to relax my muscles, tense from anxiousness and fear. When I could finally get away from the feeling of powerlessness and terror I rested my head on the trunk of the tree I was curently sat on sighing deeply.

I had tried to do it again and nothing had changed, as usual.

Everything repeated unchanged leaving me with the sensation I could do nothing to change the past that tormented me every single day of my life.

I turned my head in the direction of the noise and I saw it was an elk looking for food. It was not a surpise it wasn't afraid of me. I had understood a long time behind animals didn't percieve my presence as threatening. I lived peacefully with all the creatures of the places where I passed my time. Strange thing, given my nature.

I looked at it curious and got off the branch where I had got comfortable some hour pior. Once on the ground I approached it, it stopped eating for an instant to observe me. Once it ascertained my harmlessness went back sinking its muzzle in the grass.

I got slowly near it caressing its back with my hand and scratching behind its ear getting pleased verses as a response. I smiled still shaken by my previous mental experience in my memories.

Suddently another noise captured my attention. I turned my head narrowing my eyes and forrowing my brows. The elk pricked up its ears standing still. I patted its back whispering -You go that way, I'll cover you.- pointing in a direction.

It seemed to understand me as it ran away. I walked slowly in the wood hiding from time to time behind a tree looking around. Then I thought observing from a height might have helped me, so I climbed a tree untill I reached an enough high point from which I could check if there were any kind of danger in the immediate vicinity. I crouched down looking around with sospect. It might have been someone who had decited to take a walk in the wood or some other animal looking for food. I leaned on my hands and bent forward to look better ahead of me untill, isolating myself from the noises of the trees, I heard some chattering. Curious I got near jumping from tree to tree. Once I was near enough a wonderfull smell hit me. I took a deep breath trying to make it soak my lungs and to fix it in my mind.

It felt like being drunk, my body light and foreign to the outside world.

I swallowed but not exhaled afraid it would escape my senses to never come back.

I stayed completely still on that branch trying to mantain that awesome sensation. When I could hear no more voices I opened my eyes and knew exactly what I had to do.

Trying not to lose the trail I ran to the tree where I had left all my belongings and in a flash I was running. I reached a car. It was silver, followed by a bigger one. From such a distance I should have heard the heartbeat of the passengers, but I heard none, I could only hear a girl's voice. More and more curious I decited to follow them to the end of their trip.

I had decited to leave, anyway. And maybe This would turn out to be an interesting adventure.

The trip lasted a couple of days and there were no stops, something that aroused my suspicions of them not being a normal family, at least not a human family.

The trail never died down, so I kept on jumping from tree to tree and running at a sicurity distance. Some time later it was clear to me which was their destination. Washington. Or more specifically Forks, a town hidden in a thick wood.

I could comprehend their choice, for a vampire it was preferable not to attract too much attention and to live far from the big cities. From a tree top I scrutinized the landscape; not bad to be a town not known by most people. Most of the houses were concentrated in a small group in what I ipotised to be the centre of the townn; the others were disperded in the wood, at great distance from eachother. Not far I could see a beach next to a cliff. Even from such a distance I could smell a not so pleasant scent which forced me to turn up my nose. I would go there soon, but currently I was too interested in fining out the source of the heavenly smell that convinced me to follow those cars all the way there.

I crouched down again and stared ahead. They had stopped in the middle of the wood, in front of a high white building, whose most of the external walls were made of glass.

Really a nice house.

They began getting off the cars and taking their luggages out of the boot. The first one I saw was a man in his thirty, blond hair, well built; he was looking around with a smile on his face. His beauty was extraordinary, his eyes honey gold. A woman reached him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She too was beautiful, her long dark hair fell on her back and a bright smile that shone on her lips. Then I analised one by one the other components of the family. There were two girls and three guys. They seem to be the same age, but their phisical aspect was really different. The girls couldn't be more different from eachother. One tall with long blond hair, the other shorter with dark short hair. The guys were as much different. Two of them seemed to be more slender but still well built, one was blond and the other with darker hair; the third had the physique of a football player, tall and muscled, with large shoulders and dark black hair.

All of their eyes had the same shade of gold, confirming my initial idea of them being a coven of vampires. The colour was probably due to a special diet, bsed on animal blood, I had seen it already in other parts of the world.

I wandered which one of them had such a nice smell thinking that I would find out just studying them, possibly without being noticed.

The dark haired girl was looking around studying the surroundings; suddently her eyes unfocused and her body went stiff. It lasted just a few seconds, then she was back to smiling, but not before throwing a glance in my direction. Afraid of being discovered I tried to get back into hiding, but still near enough to watch them. I saw her looking through the leaves before turning and walking towards the blond boy taking his arm and pulling him into the building followed by the rest of the family. I gave a sigh of relief for not being noticed. I stayed there for some time, waiting them to settle down in the new house, then I got near again trying to find out who actracted me so much without even knowing. I advanced without making any noise, I walked through the garden and around the building studying the disposition of the rooms through the glass. A blow of wind dragged a wave of that wonderful smell that would have gotten me on the ground senseless if I still could be. Led by that trail I looked into a window on the first floor and I found my treasure.

The thinnest guy with dark hair was the bearer of the most alluring scent I had ever smelled. I decited there and then I would study him and maybe, at some point I could introduce. He turned around abruptly and, freightened I ran in the woods, this time to be as far as possible from that house so that they could not find me.

It was now evening, so I decited to explore the surroundings.

At this time there would be less people around and I wouldn't be noticed, at least I hoped so.

I wandered through the streets, entering in every alley. I arrived to the beach I had seen earlier that day from the tree top. Once there I breathed deeply letting myself being flooded with the smell of the sand and the sound of the crashing waves.

I was really enjoying those sensation when someone approached me -Hi.. Who are you?- I turned around and smiled to the boy who looked at me with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed on his chest. His skin was dark, with dark eyes and long black hair. -My name is Athena.- he titled his head to the side and continued to look curious -You're from around here? I don't think I've ever seen you..- I shook my head -No, I actually arrived today. I noticed this place and thought I'd see it closely. I hope it's not a problem...- i forrowed my brows. In that place the unpleasant smell was stronger and I had to fight the urge to turn up my nose. -I get it.. This place is La Push. I live here. I'm Jacob, by the way.- I looked at him impressed -Wow, it is really a nice place...- he got near and extended his hand for me to shake. I stared at it, biting my lip, unsure if I should have shaken it or not. Then I extended my own and shook it. I took it back quickly and said -Nice to meet you.- he looked at me -I don't know where you come from, but here is quite cold at night, you should wear something warmer if you don'twant to catch a cold.- I answered with a smile -Maybe you're right. Thanks.- then I turned around and I started to walk back into the wood. -It was realy nice meeting you, Jacob. - he then cried -Me too... Maybe I could show you around here one of this days!- he sank his hand in the pockets of his jeans looking down. I nodded -We'll see, Bye!- I shook my hand and started to walk further into the woods to come back in town.

I shook my head with a smile thinking back to the meeting I just had, then I crouched on the tree from which I had observed the newcomers, ready to face my first night in the new environment.


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm so so sorry for not updating in centuries! Had some problems with my computer, hope you don't hate me for this._

 _Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it. (sorry for any errors I didn't catch rereading)  
_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters (wish I did)**_

A week had gone by since the day I followed that strange family in the woods that swallowed Forks and nothing new had happened. I had seen them adapt to the new house, to the new ambient and more importantly the the new food.

In that place there was a large number of mountain lions, in fact the most of them enjoyed hunting them. Watching them from far away I had the opportunity to understand a bit more about their life style. Despite the fact that I had already met clans which could be defined as "vegetarian", this famiy had me particularly interested. Maybe it was due to their number or the differences between them. Or maybe just one of them had caught my attention.

Be it as it may I still followed them around all week long learning more and more about their habits. I hadn't dared to came too near as I had done the first day, wanting to avoid being seen and attacked. Even if I was a lot older than each one of them if they fought together they would bring me down easily; and they were united enough to do that.

In that moment I decided I would go and present myself as soon as possible. Watching their everyday life a conversation I had in the past came to my mind.

 _If you ever happen to meet a coven of vampires who have a strict feeding habit around America, know that it's the Cullen family. You can trust them. At the head of the family is Carlisle, a friend of mine. He won't cause you any problems._

I had travelled a lot in my life and I had often met other vampires and made friends with them. That's what had happened with Zafrina, Kachiri e Senna. For a short period I had lived in their territory and I had learned of their life style, totally in contact with nature. At first I wasn't so sure I could trust them, but then, getting to know them better I found out, no one was more worthy of my trust than them. I had told them about my life and my history. Since that day they had told me about their friends around the world, specially about the Cullens.

Now seeing them in front of me I was surprised I didn't ricognise them earlier.

At the time I was walking around in the woods thinking about when the vampires would be contacted by the said "Protectors", discendents of an ancient clan with the paticular ability to morph into wolves of the dimension of bears who dedicated their life protecting humans from vampires.

Sun had set not long ago and I thought it was the right moment to go visit the Cullens.

I walked through the wood but decided against using my vampire speed. Once on the edge of the wood I stopped for a moment before going through the garden and stop in front of the door. I didn't even have time to knock before the door opened letting me see the girl with shorter hair who had the brightest smile I had ever seen in my life.

-Does Carlisle Cullen live here?- instantly behind her appeared one of the boys who pulled her behind him and assuming an aggressive stance, ready to protect her from a possible attack.

I tilted the head on one side and I stared at him intrigued. Then I smiled – It displeases me to disturb, but I looked for dottor Carlisle Cullen. Does he live here? - I tried of new, knowing very well the answer. – Who is looking for him? - behind the couple I could see another man, the most mature of the three who had painted a curious but still worried expression on his face – My name is Athena, it was advised to me to come introduce myself to his family by an old friend of mine, Zafrina. - His eyes were softened immediately, but his look remained fixed on me – She hasn't never spoken to me about you… how have known her? - and I without to lose the smile – During one of my travels in South America, I came across her and from that moment our friendship was born… She has told me that it would be best for me to get to know you in case our roads crossed, therefore here I am. -

The man stared at me a while longer before he smiled and put a hand on the shoulder of the boy who still growled at me. – Let her in, we sure have much to tell eachother. - he straightened himself reluctantly before taking himself from the way along with the girl in order to let me enter. I bowed my head slightly in sign of thanks before taking a step in the house. Inside it was cozy, from the modern furnishing and spaces wide and luminous. I danced with my sight until I crossed various looks; the remainder of the family stared at me. I cracked a smile before turning me of new towards the head of the family. – I suppose that it is the dottor Cullen, is an honor to know you, I have heard speaking very highly of you. - I offered my hand and he took hold of it – Yes I am, also for me it is a pleasure. This is my family. - He was approached by the most beautiful woman I had seen accompanying him little days before – Esme, my wife. - then he indicated with his hand all the others and going in order he introduced them to me – And our sons, Emmett. - sturdiest – Rosalie, its wife. - the girl blond – Edward. - the boy with coppered hair and the paradisiac scent – Jasper and its wife Alice. - I made a small bow before saying – A pleasure to know all of you, I am Athena. - as soon as I raised my head I crossed the look of the boy not married (how had he called him? Ah yes Edward) and he seemed to try to analyze my soul with a single look. I took my eyes away and I directed them to the others. Alice ran towards of me and said – Nice to meet to you in person, finally… - he offered me her hand and I took hold of it with a questioning look on my face – Alice has a special gift, she has the ability to pick images of the future. - in that moment it was all was clearer to me. From the look that she had sent towards the trees the first day that I had seen them to the phrase she just pronounced– A gift to take advantage of with precaution…. Does someone else have gifts in this family? - Carlisle sent a look to Edward who seemed to become stiff, then smiled and said – Jasper has the faculty to intercept and to model other people's feelings, while Edward can read in minds… - my face was opened in a smile – Remarkable. never had happened to me to meet many people with gifts in a single group of vampires… - Carlisle seemed very proud of his family. He offered me to sit on the sofa while the others took seat on chairs and seats in front and alongside me, the only ones who remained standing were Jasper, that evidently did not feel comfortable in my presence, and Edward who kept some distance from me, with great displeasure on my side (his smell was even better at such a little distance).

He stared at me as if I were a particularly complicated enigma that he was trying to solve.

-Where do you come from? - asked then Carlisle with a benevolent smile – My country of origin is Greece, but lately I have travelled all over the world stopping for a prticularly long time in the Far East… - looking at them in the eyes I could notice their curiosity, veiled of suspicion, for my aspect that was not typical of the vampires. I shook my head with a smile before to saying – I know that you have many questions, go ahead, ask all that you want… - he moves on the chair before wondering – How long have you beem a vampire?- I overlapped my legs saying – A very long time… if I did not have an eidetic memory I would probably have lost count centuries ago… - I arranged my hair behind an ear then to said – My first memory of vampire goes back more than two millenia ago, even if this could seem absurd. - their eyes widened and they stared at me for some seconds without saying anything.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters (wish I did)**_

-You mean that by saying you come from Greece you meant the _Ancient Greece_?- I nodded -Nice time that was... I still remember perfectly...- I said with nostalgia. I still remembered clearly the sun o my skin or my father's laugh while he chased after me in the fields. As well as the wind in my hair when I ran through the ears ready to be picked. The smell of just bloomed flowers or the whispers of the woods in rainy days. I shook myself from my daze going back talking some moments later -So many years have gone by that that it seems almost impossible for me to be here.- I laughed to myself before looking back at Carlisle who asked -Do you remember how you were changed?- I swallowed in vain before answering -It's hard to answer that question...- before I could start talking I heard Edward stiffen and take a great intake of useless breath. Everybody turned to look at him that was still staring at me with eyes wide as plates. I knew he could read my mind and that he had probably seen my memories already.

-To answer that question I might have to tell you about my human life. I hope that's okay with you?- I didn't even give them time to answer before I started talking again.

-I lived in a small town in Greece, with my father. My mother had died giving bith to me Anf even without her precence in my life I had no problem growing up. My dad was my idle. i still remember of when he taught me how to behave in a field or how to fish in the river. Everything was going fine. That was untill I started to hang out with the other children in the village. They asked questions, lots of them. Question I had no answer to. _"Why are your hair so long?""Why are they white? No one has white hair, only the elderly!""Your skin is so pale. You're not like us!"._ At first I gave no thought to what they had to say. I knew I was that way from the day I was born. My father always said to me that I was a gift of the Gods and that he had given me this name for that reason.

Things started to change after the day of my twelfth birthday, the legal age of maturity. People began to visit us just to see me or to hear the sound of my voice. I knew something strange was going on, nobody had ever treated me with such kindness and deference. My father told me to stay in the house without letting them see me, to avoid that someone could mean harm to me. But I didn't understand his worry. They had finally understood I wasn't strange or evil, so why hide? Why could I not go along what was finally happening to me? Everytime I met someone on the road they would be inchanted with my presence or when my skin would shine in the sun. These new characteristics that continued to appear in the course of the years didn't do anything but attract people; not only in my village but also from the others. Things started to get out of hand and I couldn't understand why.

When I was fifteen I made a curious encounter. I was in the woods my favourite place in the world, I saw someone in the distance. It was a boy that ran in the trees. He seemed to barely touch the ground. I immediatly thought I had just imagined him, because the next moment he wasn't there anymore... I tried to chase after him and, in my rush I hadn't realised I had gone so far. in the blink of an eye I was somewhere in the woods i had never reached before. I was lost, I didn't know where I was or how to go back home. Suddenly I saw him again. A lot closer that before. In a second he was in front of me. He had a relaxed smile on his face and his eyes were almost identical to mine, they wereonly a few shades darker. I hadn't felt any kind of attractin to someone before that moment. It was just a second but I'll never forget it.

His name was Milos and talking to him I found out his story was similar to mine, he had started to feel strange and synthoms like mine had begun to appear.

We began to meet frequently, always in the woods where no one could see us and a strong bond formed between the two of us. Nobody in my village knew where I went in the afternoon but wanderd what I did all that time alone in the woods. I discovered there were others like me in the world. Milos had travelled in many countries, being a couple of years older than me, and found someone in Italy and France. In that moment I decided I would find them to discover as much as possible about what I was. I didn't see myself as the strange girl, anymore. I was a lot more now, I was special.

Slowly I began to run as fast as Milos, as well as jumping high in the sky and seeing in the dark.

We were constantly in touch with nature, which offered us her fruits and elements. Thanks to these capacities we couls travel fast from nation to nation for our researches on the field.

We discovered there were really few exemplars of what we started to call "our kind".

In the next months we started to study a way to keep it alive. Also because no one of us was attraced to the other men and wemen we decided we would form couples in our group so that there would have been generational change and trasmission of genes.

At the time we thought our capacities were gifts from up above given to us to diffuse the Gods' benevolence to the men. We thought we were chosen to purify the souls of humanity.

For this reason some of us, who had an incredible strength began to exterminate villages in the name of the good we were moralizing. With time they started to make men their slaves and to sleep with their women. From that came a ner generation of halfblood beings.

They had human characteristics but also special powers like ours. The situation got out of end really quickly... More and more chosen ones began to couple with humans and our genetic heritage slowly began to lose itself and be modified. The newborns were affected by strange allergies and felt the need to drink blood to mantain their strength. It was too late to stop the evolution. In some years also the humans began to understand we were a threat to their lives and started to chase after us, hunting us, hunting the Abnormals, as we were called.

We were forced to hide but, even if we tried to escape week by week; month by month, year by year, most of us were sterminated.

They burned villages and towns, wherever they thought we could have found help. I lost all my friends, all those people we were able to find to try to survive as a new kind of beings. I lost my villages, my house, my father... Everything. But I had to move on, I had to escape and hide.

Then something strange happened. I had just awaken, like every other day, I would have ran in the woods to avoid being located but a great pain in my chest had me on my knees and the breath stopped in my throat. My lungs were on fire; my own body didn't respond to my commands. I remember that before falling unconscious I thouth that would be the end of my suffering, I wouldn't have to run or hide, anymore.

But then I woke up again.

Everything seemed the same but different at the same time. I could hear noices from great distance and smell odors I wouldn't have noticed before. It felt like being born again. At firsti I thought it was the reincarnation everyone talked about, but then, looking in the water, I noticed I was the same as ever. From that moment nothing changed.-

The silence in the room was deafening. No one dared to emit a sound.

I started to study their expressions, which were mostly of surprise. I was glad of not seeing the previous look of suspect in their eyes. It took Carlisle some minutes to shake himself out of the trance he seemed to be in. I could not blame him, afterall it could seem impossible to someone like him and his family who had always believed vampires could only e considered such if they were bitten by one. -You mean that you were born this way?- I nodded -in the years after my total change I spent a lot of time to try to find a reason why I was this way, also with the help of a great scientist friend of mine. The only reason we were able to form that we were the result of a particoular combination of genes that were really rare at the time that now is probably exstint after the persecutions. There were traces of venom in my system already the day of my birth, it modified the colour of my hair and eyes; in the next years it spread throughout my body untill it began to show evident proof of its presence, with my gifts, and then reached my heart at the age of physical maturity, about twenty years old. Then the change was complete, it killed my huan body and began to act at its full potential.-

Carlisle then -You underwent special exams to reach this conclusion?- I grimaced -I was ready to do everything to find something out. So I decided to have a cerebral and epithelial sample that would regrow thanks to the venom.- his eyes shined at my words -Would you mind if I saw what you found out?- I shook my head -No problem. I have the result in a luggage I always take with me in my travels. Wouldn't want anyone bad read them, would we?- I didn't even give him the chance to speak a word that I ran out of the house to go pick my luggage I had left on a tree branch and came back in less then two seconds -Here you are..- my documents were conserved in a big leather bag. It was so heavy that no man could have even take it off the ground. It was full of papers and files about my research.

I opened my bag, the sound of the zipper was the only thing that resounded in the room. Once the bag was opened I took out all the files and put them all on the table. Carlisle began immediatly to search through them reading each line with growing interest.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading :) Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
